Meiji High
by Icez Bluez
Summary: *Alt. Univ* Rurouni Kenshin's characters are attending school in this century, in fact this year. With them in the basketball team! **New Chapter!**
1. Meiji HIgh

Title: Meiji High School (Just a title)  
Year: 2002  
  
Characters' profile   
  
Shinomori Aoshi - 2 year Class 1  
199cm 87kg  
·The Captain of the Basketball Team  
·Plays Center (C)  
·Was the MVP (Most Valuable Player) during his junior high  
·Meiji High #1 man, a girl's dream man  
·A tall, handsome and quiet guy who don't talk much during class but talk a lot during Basketball practice and his dog.  
·Very emotionless but good friend of Hajime and Soujirou   
·Determined to get Meiji High as the National Champion.  
·Came in 1st in level in first year for studies.  
  
Saito Hajime- 2 year Class 1  
203cm 90kg  
·The Vice-Captain of the basketball team  
·Play Small Front (SF)  
·The second tallest in the team  
·Said to be the most sarcastic person ever but a serious person when come to basketball  
·A good friend of Aoshi and the best enemy of Kenshin.  
·Can't stand bakas  
·Love saying 'Ahou'  
  
Seta Soujirou - 2 year Class 2   
163cm 48kg  
·Play Point Guard (PG)  
·The shortest and fastest basketball player in Japan  
·A happy guy who always smiling away. Always helping others  
·Came in 2nd in level in first year for studies, a position after Aoshi.  
·A good friend of everyone.  
·Have a major crush on one of his classmate.  
  
Sagara Sanosuke - 2 year Class 3   
205cm (without rooster hair-style- 204cm) 95kg  
·Play Power Front (PF)  
·The tallest in the team  
·Known to be the best rebound catcher after Hanamichi Sakuragi from Shohoku High.  
·Always getting into trouble, a regular visitor at the headmaster's office.  
·Best Friend of Kenshin  
·Hate Hajime for calling 'baka'  
·Said to be the second hottest guy in Meiji High  
  
Himura Kenshin - 2 year class 3   
165cm 50kg  
·Play Shooting Guard (SG)  
·The second fastest shooting guard in Japan  
·The best three pointer!! Can shoot from anywhere!  
·Very sneaky in his movement, like mind-rapping his opponents during basketball's matches.  
·Best friend of Sanosuke. Hated Hajime  
·Love cooking for everyone  
·Love oroing.  
·  
  
Enishi - 2 year class 10   
193cm 80kg  
·Reserve and Asst. Manager  
·Very Psycho  
·Don't play much at all  
·A great researcher and spy.  
  
Myojin Yahiko- 1 year class 7  
155cm 40kg  
·Reserve   
·Only know how to talk big  
·Like a little brother to Sanosuke  
·Love teasing Hanamichi Sakuragi  
  
Makimachi Misao - 2 year class 4  
163cm 40kg  
·Manager of the basketball team  
·Said to the prettiest manager around  
·Very boyish  
·Somehow hated Aoshi (love developed later)  
  
About Meiji High   
* Like Kainan, Meiji is also a private school with the best facilities. Each school team of various sports were given their own hostel therefore each player had their own apartment which consist of one mini kitchen, a bathroom, a living-room, one bedroom and a study. Meiji High is just situated 400m away from Shohoku High and the original site was 1500m away and now that the government wanted their original site to built a new national basketball court so Meiji High were given the new plot of land that was 400m away from Shohoku thus sometimes there were fights between both schools  
  
@@@Disclaimer applied, sorry I had to put it here….  
Author's note: A basketball fic, it is going to be a crossover and I having a co-author~~~!!!!! This is just the profile….on with the story…It is stewing up in progress…. 


	2. Meiji High

Title: Meiji High School (Just a title)  
Year: 2002  
  
Characters' profile   
  
Shinomori Aoshi - 2 year Class 1  
199cm 87kg  
·The Captain of the Basketball Team  
·Plays Center (C)  
·Was the MVP (Most Valuable Player) during his junior high  
·Meiji High #1 man, a girl's dream man  
·A tall, handsome and quiet guy who don't talk much during class but talk a lot during Basketball practice and his dog.  
·Very emotionless but good friend of Hajime and Soujirou   
·Determined to get Meiji High as the National Champion.  
·Came in 1st in level in first year for studies.  
  
Saito Hajime- 2 year Class 1  
203cm 90kg  
·The Vice-Captain of the basketball team  
·Play Small Front (SF)  
·The second tallest in the team  
·Said to be the most sarcastic person ever but a serious person when come to basketball  
·A good friend of Aoshi and the best enemy of Kenshin.  
·Can't stand bakas  
·Love saying 'Ahou'  
  
Seta Soujirou - 2 year Class 2   
163cm 48kg  
·Play Point Guard (PG)  
·The shortest and fastest basketball player in Japan  
·A happy guy who always smiling away. Always helping others  
·Came in 2nd in level in first year for studies, a position after Aoshi.  
·A good friend of everyone.  
·Have a major crush on one of his classmate.  
  
Sagara Sanosuke - 2 year Class 3   
205cm (without rooster hair-style- 204cm) 95kg  
·Play Power Front (PF)  
·The tallest in the team  
·Known to be the best rebound catcher after Hanamichi Sakuragi from Shohoku High.  
·Always getting into trouble, a regular visitor at the headmaster's office.  
·Best Friend of Kenshin  
·Hate Hajime for calling 'baka'  
·Said to be the second hottest guy in Meiji High  
  
Himura Kenshin - 2 year class 3   
165cm 50kg  
·Play Shooting Guard (SG)  
·The second fastest shooting guard in Japan  
·The best three pointer!! Can shoot from anywhere!  
·Very sneaky in his movement, like mind-rapping his opponents during basketball's matches.  
·Best friend of Sanosuke. Hated Hajime  
·Love cooking for everyone  
·Love oroing.  
·  
  
Enishi - 2 year class 10   
193cm 80kg  
·Reserve and Asst. Manager  
·Very Psycho  
·Don't play much at all  
·A great researcher and spy.  
  
Myojin Yahiko- 1 year class 7  
155cm 40kg  
·Reserve   
·Only know how to talk big  
·Like a little brother to Sanosuke  
·Love teasing Hanamichi Sakuragi  
  
Makimachi Misao - 2 year class 4  
163cm 40kg  
·Manager of the basketball team  
·Said to the prettiest manager around  
·Very boyish  
·Somehow hated Aoshi (love developed later)  
  
About Meiji High   
* Like Kainan, Meiji is also a private school with the best facilities. Each school team of various sports were given their own hostel therefore each player had their own apartment which consist of one mini kitchen, a bathroom, a living-room, one bedroom and a study. Meiji High is just situated 400m away from Shohoku High and the original site was 1500m away and now that the government wanted their original site to built a new national basketball court so Meiji High were given the new plot of land that was 400m away from Shohoku thus sometimes there were fights between both schools  
  
@@@Disclaimer applied, sorry I had to put it here….  
Author's note: A basketball fic, it is going to be a crossover and I having a co-author~~~!!!!! This is just the profile….on with the story…It is stewing up in progress…. 


	3. Meiji High Chapter 1

Meiji High  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Slam Dunk do not belong to me.  
  
"3…2…1!" Ring…went the final school bell for the day. Sanosuke immediately jumped out of his seat. "Yes! Finally! It is time for basketball practice!" "Orororo…" Sanosuke grabbed his white Nike Sling bag with the word 'Aku' written in black fabric paint. "Maa…Maa… Sanosuke, you have been sleeping in class all day and now that school is over, you are so active." Said Kenshin, while packing in his Chemistry textbook in his Magenta Adidas Sling bag before zipping it up. "Man, you are slow! Beside I am only in school just for basketball." Sanosuke running his right hand through his spiky hair while the other hand opening the backdoor. Kenshin quickly sling his bag across himself and followed Sanosuke out of the class. "Kenshin! Sanosuke! Wait up!" They turned back to see a figure flashing through the sea of second year students before finally Soujirou was walking beside them. "Hi Soujirou!" Both of them greeted the team's point guard. "How is life?" "Great!" Answer Kenshin happily while Sanosuke just went "Sucks". Both Soujirou just smiled happily at each other. The threesome walked down the stair to ground floor in silent, once in a while, having girls swooning over Sanosuke. " I need to get to my locker first. Have to get out my Advance Math textbook." "I go with you, have to get out my Advance Math text too. How about you, Sanosuke?" "I think I just head to the Udon shop opposite our hostel, I am hungry." Sanosuke patting his tummy. " Okay then, see you later!" "Okay!" Soujirou and Kenshin walked toward their locker, telling each other how happy their day was (A bunch of happy people) while Sanosuke went in the other direction toward the Udon shop with groups of girls following him.  
  
Meanwhile, in the class of 2 Year Class 1. "Woof! Woof!" "Shinomori Aoshi! Keep your dog quiet!" Grumbled their History teacher. "Sorry, Sensei!" Everyone turned and looked at Aoshi who was sitting at the back of the class next the back door, sitting next to him was his dog, a Siberian Husky with crystal blue eyes like a mirror therefore his name was 'Kagami' and sitting on his right was his good friend and vice-captain of the team, Saito Hajime. Aoshi patted Kagami's head " Ssh… Be a good dog and keep quiet, you had already disrupted the lesson by coming in here." Kagami looked at him with his puppy sad eyes. The History teacher took a look at his watch and said, "That's it for today! Read up on Bakumatsu. I will be asking you the next lesson." The History teacher took his things and left the class. Hajime put his head on his table, his face facing Aoshi and sighed deeply. "Kagami escaped again?" Aoshi looked at Kagami and nodded his head. "I remember locking up the apartment before meeting you in the lobby. Somehow I think that he managed to squeeze through the tiny dog flap." Hajime lifted head "Time for basketball practice." Both of them began packing their bags in the now quiet and empty classroom. "So that how silent sound like in school?" "Yeah." Answered the confused Hajime. "Want to borrow my ear plugs?" "What for?" Hajime said, standing up. "The stupid screaming of the lunatic girls could damage ones' sense of hearing." "Okay." Aoshi handed over the earplugs to Hajime and together both of them stuffed the earplugs into their ear. Together with Kagami, they went out of the classroom, into the corridor where some of the 'lunatic' girls were screaming away. Kagami got frightened by the screaming and gave his loudest and meanest bark ever. The screaming immediately died down. Aoshi and Hajime started their peace walk toward the hostel, with everyone keeping clear away from them and it was all thanks to Kagami.  
  
-Basketball Court-  
  
"Woof! Woof!" Kagami barked a greeting before padding into the hall, followed by Aoshi. Kagami immediately run into the open arms of Misao. "Give me a kiss, you handsome little fella!" Kagami began giving her sloppy kisses. "Everyone here?" Kagami stopped 'kissing' Misao and run off to look for another victim who turned out to be Yahiko. Aoshi seeing the slop of the saliva of Misao's face, handed over a towel. Misao took it thankfully and cleaned her face free from Kagami's saliva. "Everyone here except for Sanosuke." "What happened to him" "He is in the headmaster's office now. Apparently that baka got into a fight with Power Forward of Shohoku High." "You mean Hanamichi Sakuragi?" "Hai" Aoshi, both hands on his hips, began looking around Kenshin's here Kenshin was standing at half court, bounced the ball twice before the ball was flying through the air gracefully and handed into the hoop. Soujirou Soujirou was dribbled zigzag past the first and second years, faked a pass before Enishi and slam the ball into the hoop. Enishi here, Yahiko? Kagami was still on top of Yahiko and was licking him. Hajime Hajime stole the ball from Kenshin, dribbled past Soujirou and did a backward slam-dunk. The vibration of the hoop rung out through the hall.  
  
"Give me a M!"  
  
"M!"  
  
"Give me an E!"  
  
"E!"  
  
"Give me an I!"  
  
"I!"  
  
"Give me a J!"  
  
"J!"  
  
"Give me an I!"  
  
"I"  
  
"So what do you get?"  
  
"MEIJI!" "YAE~!"  
  
The cheerleaders too, were there at the practice but were practicing their cheerleading routine, led by Kamiya Kaoru, their instructor and fellow cheerleader. Misao began clapping and cheering them on, saying that the routine of back flips and cartwheels etc…was great. Until a group of unknown characters definitely not from Meiji, wearing black and red jacket and sweat pant appeared at the door….  
  
Author's note…  
  
There is it, Chapter one… This chapter wasn't co-author, dun noe wat happen to me co-author. Anyway, I answered your "where is Kaoru?" question, she is the cheerleader of the team… Not too sure about Megumi and the rest yet, maybe they are from Netball… Anyway I need Cheers!! So if you have any cheers, just sent them to obey_moi@hotmail.com. Who are the group in red and black? IF you read Slam Dunk, you will know whom they are. If not, then either I explain it to you or go and read the manga. Anyway the illustration for Meiji High is under construction so is the story and so is my website. Thank you..!!  
  
Daffy 


	4. Meiji High (Dr S's Useful and Helpful ti...

1 Meiji High  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Slam Dunk do not belong to me at all.  
  
Dr S's Helping and Useful Tips.  
  
Hi there! Dr S here, the friend of Dr T. I see that some of you out there don't know much about Slam Dunk, a work by Takehiko Inoue. Slam Dunk is about Basketball (Duh!) The place where Slam Dunk took place is in Kanagawa. Okay, now the people that I mentioned in Chapter One, wearing red and black jackets and sweatpants, are from Shohoku High the Main School that Slam Dunk is based on. In this Fic, Shohoku is just 400m away from Meiji High. Now here is the characters' profile for Shohoku High, please don't blame if I get some of the facts wrong as I started reading Slam Dunk this year only so I am really not familiar with Slam Dunk.  
  
Shohoku High's Basketball Team  
  
Coach Anzai  
  
Everyone on the team except Sakuragi (Please refer to Hanamichi Sakuragi) calls Coach or Coach Anzai. Sakuragi just calls him 'Father' or 'Old Man'. Everyone on the team except Sakuragi treated him with high respects. Well, Sakuragi would poke his round belly or bounce or hit his flabby chin. Yeah, Coach Anzai is a rounded man with white hair and glasses. It was said that before he coached Shohoku High, he was coaching another school and they said that his training was so tough that his nickname was known as the 'White-haired Devil'. Due to the death of one of his players, he softened and now he is known as the 'White-Haired Buddha'.  
  
Akagi 197cm Year 3  
  
The Captain of the team, plays Center (C) and also the tallest. Sakuragi calls him 'Gori' or 'Gorilla'. The reason why he calls Akagi 'Gori' is because he finds that Akagi looked like a gorilla. Said to be very good in the academics field. Hates nonsense especially from Sakuragi- If anyone was caught; they would be hit on the head. He is famous for his dunks aka 'Gorilla Dunk'- Why? Because each time, he dunked, the court would be silent except for the vibrations which would be followed by the spectators cheering and screaming. At first, he didn't like his dunks to be known as 'Gorilla Dunk', those who were caught saying or screaming it out, would be hit on the head. But later on, he didn't bother to do anything since it was too common.  
  
Kogure 178cm Year 3  
  
The Vice-captain of the team, Reserve or bench warmer. A peaceful and quiet guy who is easily bullied by others, so the reason why he joined basketball was to avoid getting bullied and to increase his strength and stamina. He love getting the best out of everything and a good friend of Gori oops- I mean Akagi. His nickname from Sakuragi was four-eyes sama because of his glasses. If he was to play in a game, the opponents would take him lightly as he didn't cause any 'harms' but is deadly for his sudden three pointers, other than that he just a bench warmer.  
  
Hanamichi Sakuragi 188cm, he grew to 189.2cm later in the manga and anime but for now he is just 188cm. Year 1  
  
He plays Power Forward in the team and known to be the Rebound King from all the rebounds he catches, also famous for his amazing jumping power. The Main character of Slam Dunk. Sakuragi was famous for his flaming red hair and gangster looks. He always calls himself 'Tensei' which mean genius. Not really of a genius but I must say that he was a very fast learner. Loves ridiculing everyone including the opponents of the opposite team and his own teammates. For example, he gave the nickname 'Monkey King' to the Center and Captain of Ryonan. His nicknames from people were 'D'Ahou' from Kaede Rukawa (refer to Kaede Rukawa) 'Red-haired Monkey' and 'Red-Haired Monk' from Spectators and other opponents. The reason why he joined basketball was because of his crush of High School, his fifty-first girl, Haruko who is also the sister of the captain, Akagi. In Junior High, he was dumped by fifty girls who most, were interested in the players from basketball. Because of that, Sakuragi hated basketball but when he came to Shohoku, Haruko mistook him for a basketball player because of his height and body build. In order to woo her, Sakuragi lied that he like basketball and joined the team even though he knew nothing about basketball. Anyway he became Archenemy with Rukawa because of Haruko but I don't think this love will succeed, as it was a one-sided love because Haruko likes Rukawa. Beside that, the captain of the Judo team to join Judo is chasing him but of course, being Sakuragi…Sakuragi head butted the captain and calls him "Judo Weirdo".  
  
Kaede Rukawa 187cm Year 1  
  
Plays Small Forward and known to be the Super Rookie. Of course, the Tensei disagreed and calls him 'Kitsune' which mean 'fox'. The dream guy of almost every girl in Shohoku high including Haruko. He even has his own cheering team and fan club. He looked a little like Shinomori Aoshi from Meiji High but with a messier hair. A very emotionless guy, rarely smile or laugh. Very serious in a basketball game. He always sleeping in class that some of his teachers gave up hope on waking him up and in fact, when asked what was his hobby was, he replied, "Sleeping". One of his favourite lines was "No one stands between me and my sleep!" and another was "D'Ahou" which was meant only for Sakuragi but sometimes use it on others. He sleeps so much that he cycles while sleeping and once in a while ramming into the back of the car.  
  
Miyagi 168cm Year 2  
  
Miyagi plays Point Guard in team, he proclaimed to be the best Point Guard in Kanagawa. Another person beside Sakuragi to join basketball because of a girl. Got dumped by ten girls since Year 1. He had a crush on his classmate and Manager of the team, Ayako (refer to Ayako) but he saw that he was never in her eyes so in order to forget her; he tried to click with other girls but got dumped and joined Basketball to be near her and to forget her. He got admitted into a hospital because of a fight but discharged out of the hospital without missing teethes not like Mitsui (refer to Mitsui). He had fought on the roof against Mitsui then a gangster and his gang. He was classified as another Sakuragi. At first, Miyagi didn't like Sakuragi, but finding out later that both of them had the same situation, they became good friends and Miyagi taught Sakuragi some tricks. Later on, he also became good friends with Mitsui. Said to bash up any unknown male who walk, talk or touch Ayako.  
  
Mitsui 184cm year 3  
  
Mitsui plays Shooting Guard. Mitsui was declared as MVP or Most Valuable Player back in Junior High. Many coaches of various High Schools especially Ryonan wanted him, but because of Coach Anzai asking him not to give up and fight for it as his team was losing. Mitsui fought and won the game so in order to repay Coach Anzai's inspiration. He joined Shohoku High in order to make that school stronger. In Shohoku High, Mitsui was famous for his MVP's title that he got sick when people kept calling him MVP and not his name. He reported to the court to see Akagi doing a slam-dunk for the seniors. In the end, Akagi and Mitsui and ended up disliking each other and like insulting each other. During one of the practice match between the first years, he injured his left knee. At first, he thought that he had recovered but he had actually injured his left knee so badly that in the second match, he collapsed. The doctors said that he wasn't able to pay basketball anymore. He was so heartbroken that he hated basketball and joined a gang. Now in third year, still a gangster. On the rooftop, he was beaten badly by Miyagi that both of them entered hospital. Miyagi discharged out with proper set of teethes while he was discharged out with two missing front teethes and a missing bottom teeth. After they were discharged, Mitsui came to pick another fight with Miyagi but Miyagi got distracted by Ayako and Sakuragi walking together so they (Sakuragi and Miyagi) fought but Sakuragi ended up kicking both Mitsui and Miyagi to a nearby motorcycle. Mitsui was angry as both Miyagi and Sakuragi were from Basketball and found out that some of his members too, were bashed up by a basketball player (Kaede Rukawa) on the rooftop. He decided to take revenge by picking a fight with the basketball team. Later after the fight, Coach Anzai stepped into the hall, Mitsui went down on his knees and cried, saying that he want to play basketball. After the incident, Mitsui turned over a new leaf, cut his hair short because his earlier hairdo was shoulder length and Sakuragi called him 'bisexual' and replace his missing teethes with dentures. Mitsui is famous and cursed for his three pointers but he tired out easily after the second half.  
  
Ayako Year 2  
  
The Manager of the team and the secret crush of Miyagi. She is always encouraging the team even though they were losing and famous for her paper fan of doom.  
  
That's all for now with Shohoku High, email me if you still don't get it or I got the facts wrong. I will gladly help you to understand the story better ^_^. So for now I need Cheers!! Any cheerleaders out there? Help me~!! Mail me at obey_moi@hotmail.com . I am working on Chapter 2 now… 


	5. Meiji High Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meiji High  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Slam Dunk do not belong to me at all.  
  
The group of unknown character appeared at the doorway, wearing red and black sweatpants. They were from Shohoku High. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Misao and Aoshi approached them. Akagi, the captain of the Shohoku team stepped forward. "Sorry to interrupt your practice." "That's okay, may I know what brings you here?" asked Aoshi." "I am here together with my team to apologized on the behalf of Hanamichi Sakuragi." "Why?" "Because that Baka started the fight in the Udon store and caused trouble to your team member." "Oh, you mean Sanosuke. I think he would not mind this kind of things, since he love fighting." "And I also like to set up a friendly match between our school." "A friendly match?" spoke up Misao. Aoshi nodded his head, half agreeing to Akagi's question and to Misao's question. "I agreed with the set up since we also need the practice. I am sure we together with our coach would love it. Right, Guys?" Aoshi stared at them coldly since no one except Misao and Soujirou were showing a positive behaviour. "I repeat Right Guys?" Everyone got his message from both his stare and tone of his voice that everyone nodded their head happily. "I err… see that everyone here agrees so when the match?" "Let said next Friday, the match would be held here." "Okay, the match is set up. We will take our leave then." Aoshi and Akagi shook hands before he and his team left the hall.  
  
"How's training?" After three hour of practice, everyone were tired but turned their tired neck muscles toward the doorway, to see Sanosuke and their coach Hiko Seijuro preferably known as Coach Hiko, standing at the doorway. "Coach Hiko!" Everyone greeted him loudly.  
  
Dr S's Helping and Useful tips.  
  
Hiko Seijuro 215cm, Very sensitive about his weight.  
  
A sarcastic man with an ultra-huge ego, which was probably one of the reasons why he is still single. Was an MVP during Junior High and High. Played for Japan in the Olympics (not to sure whether there is such a thing) Played against Michael Jordan before and a good friend of Michael. Later, he played in the NBA with Michael Jordan, both in Chicago. Was Sportsman of the year several times in Japan. Finally he stopped playing and became a coach. He had coached Sanndoh, Toyotama, and Kainan before he finally settled down coaching Meiji. Said to be teaching Himura Kenshin a Kendo skill but he prefer to have no comments about it.  
  
"Okay, everyone stop practicing and gather around me!" Hiko went to a bench and sat down with everyone crowding around him. "Good, listen up! I heard that Shohoku propose a friendly match against us, now I want you to beat them real down and Sanosuke is suspended from the match." "What? Why?" "Because you fought." "But it wasn't my fault! It was that redheaded baka's fault!" "I don't care you are suspended." "But I really want to play!" pleaded Sanosuke. "If you want to play, then don't fight again in the future." "Yes, Coach! You are the best!" "Ah…Music to my ears. Anyway, this is the position for friendly match – Center – Hajime X Akagi." "But, I am Small forward!" "No, you are Center because you are taller than Aoshi. If you want to argue, then you better not play." There was an "Aww…Man!" from Hajime "Next – Power Forward – Sanosuke X Sakuragi. And don't you dare fight in the match!" "Hai!" "Next – Small Forward – Aoshi X Rukawa." Aoshi just nodded his head but got an angry glare from Hajime. "Power Guard – Soujirou X Miyagi" Soujirou started smiling away "Shooting Guard- Kenshin X Mitsui." Kenshin just "Oro" "Okay, that's all. I have to go, I am late! See you around!" Hiko stood up, waved them goodbye before walking out of the hall toward his Harley Bike.  
  
"Che…Stupid Coach." Sanosuke dumped his bag on the bench, tightening his red headband around his head. "Sanosuke, what… were… you… doing… in… the… headmaster's… room?" asked Kenshin, in gulps of water. "Oh the usual, staring into the ugly-looking face for about an hour before Coach Hiko came to my rescue. Anyway, the headmaster just developed a pimple." "Oro…" Sanosuke took off his school blouse and dumped it into his Nike bag. "How did the fight started?" asked the busybody Yahiko. "Mind your own business, Yahiko-Chan." "I am not a Chan!" "Yahiko-Chan?" Yahiko turned back to face Tsubame, his sweetheart. "Tsubame, stop calling me 'Yahiko-Chan' I am no longer a 'Chan' at all." Tsubame was still in her cheerleader's uniform of Orange and Black, the school's Colour. "You finished training?" asked blushing Tsubame "Oh I am not too sure, I have to ask Misao or Aoshi." "That's okay if you have training so I would just cancel tonight's date." Said Tsubame, sadly as turned around to walk away." Wait! I go and asked Misao first! Hey Misao! Is training over yet?" Misao looked up from her clipboard "Yeah, you are free to go." "Yes! Tsubame wait up!" Yahiko run after Tsubame and grabbed her hand. "Where the kid going?" asked Hajime as dumped the ball into the closet. "He is on a date." Replied Sanosuke with tears in his eyes. "Ahou." Hajime took his water bottle and left the hall.  
  
The days went by quickly soon it was Wednesday. The Basketball team's members were back in their own apartments, resting away after days of passing, dribbling and shooting.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: Just finished presenting Chapter 2. Sorry if next week onward, Meiji High would probably be put on hold as I busy preparing for the mid-year exams. Don't worry, I would still find some time to continue the fic. Please forgive me if you find Hiko's bio funny or stupid. I need Cheers!!! Thanks for reviewing as it really keeps me going! 


	6. Meiji High Chapter 3

1 Meiji High Chapter 3  
  
2 Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Slam Dunk do not belong to me  
  
Author Note: Finally! Managed to write a chapter! 26 April is the English Paper and the starting of the exams so good lucks to those who have exams! ARRRGGHH!! I am stressed so anyway hoped you enjoy this short chapter 3.  
  
Finally the day for Friday's match came, much to the relief of both schools' basketball players as their trainings were painfully tiring. Shohoku was already in the court, warming up, just then Meiji came in with her basketball team and cheerleaders plus Aoshi's dog, Kagami. Some spectators were in the court to pass the time and watch the game.  
  
"Okay, listen up!" Coach Hiko clapped his hands to get everyone's attention from the Shohoku's bench. "Sanosuke, stop staring at the red-headed guy and look at my handsome face for a change." In the background, there were some guys faking a vomit. Sanosuke changed his glare to Hiko "Hajime would get the throw and hit it over to Aoshi…Blah…Blah…" The team listened with boredom as they had heard it over a thousand times so the words just went in their ears but not their brains. "Understand?" "Yes, Coach Hiko!" "Now get out there and play!" "Good lucks, guys!" Misao winked and smiled at the players. Both schools' players went to the center.  
  
"Meiji! Meiji! You are the BEST! Go on and Beat the REST!!" Cheered the cheerleaders, in their orange and black uniforms and pom-poms. On the other side of the court, there were three girls dress in white dress, with a headband, which says "RUKAWA!" They went "RU-KA-WA!! You are the BEST #1 Player!" There was a "shut f*** up!" from Hanamichi Sakuragi who hated cheerleaders who cheered for others and not for him. The referee checked with them "Shohoku in red and black while Meiji in orange and black."  
  
DR S's Useful and helping tips ---  
  
Hi there! Welcome to Dr S's Useful and helping tips…Numbers and positions for the Players.  
  
-Meiji-  
  
C – Hajime No. 4  
  
SF – Aoshi No. 5  
  
PF – Sanosuke No. 7  
  
SG – Kenshin No. 8  
  
PG – Soujirou No. 10  
  
-Shohoku-  
  
C - Akagi No. 4  
  
SF – Rukawa No. 11  
  
PF – Sakuragi No. 10  
  
SG – Mitsui No. 14  
  
PG – Miyagi No. 7  
  
-----------The End of Dr S's Useful and helpful' tips--------  
  
Hajime and Akagi stood, facing each others; both determined to get the ball first. Rukawa stared coldly at Aoshi who gave him and even colder stare. Sanosuke and Sakuragi stared angrily at each other. Soujirou being Soujirou, was just smiling away, much to the already pissed off Miyagi. Kenshin just nodded warmly at Mitsui who just smirked back.  
  
The referee threw up the ball, both center jumped up, Hajime got the ball and hit over to Aoshi. From the Shohoku's bench, there were muttering of "Gori had been defended!" and "Wow, that cockroach-headed guy sure can jump!" Aoshi with the ball in his hand was about to move when suddenly Rukawa came from the back and hit the ball off but Aoshi managed to get the ball back. Aoshi stared coldly at Rukawa, while dribbling the ball and jump into the air  
  
Rukawa Too fast and far!   
  
Aoshi threw the ball into the air, making his shot looking like a three- pointer but then the ball all the while was aiming toward Sanosuke. Sanosuke caught the ball Mitsui quickly blocked him. Sanosuke yawned and dribbled past Mitsui, taking a shot at the hoop, only to have his shot block by Sakuragi with a "Tensei!" There was "Wow!" from the Meiji's Bench. Unfortunately it was a penalty. Meiji scored two points. Sakuragi was so angry that he pointed at Sanosuke "Damn you Rooster-head!" "What did you say, you Monk!" Hajime and Rukawa separated the both of them before they get into a fight. After separating both of them  
  
Hajime: Ahou…  
  
Rukawa: D'Ahou…  
  
Both of them looked at each other and sighed with shoulder rising up and down with defend. The ball went to Shohoku, Miyagi bounced the ball slowly as he looked for signals only to have Sakuragi telling Sanosuke "One on One." Sanosuke just looked away. "Hey Rooster-head, you think you can defend a Tensei like me?" Sanosuke controlled his temper. "I give you an advice-If you want to block me, I would encourage you to get the ice blue eyes and golden eyes to get me." "Oi!" as the ball hit Sakuragi in the face. " What the heck you doing?" grumbled Mitsui. Kenshin took the ball and dribbled passed both of them with an "Oro?" Akagi tried stealing the ball but Kenshin went passed him with his godlike speed and passed the ball to Aoshi who was under the hoop, with Akagi and Rukawa blocking him, he jumped up and tricking them into believing that it was going to be a layup but then he did a backward Dunk… "Up by another 2 points…" Aoshi said as he passed them "D'Ahou" came the reply from Rukawa as he went after Aoshi. The Game now was in full gear…  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note : ah…so is my exam and stress mode. 


	7. Ice On The Court

Meiji High Chapter 4- Ice On The Court  
  
Author's note: Konnichiwa! Still not freed from the exams yet, since in prison of two more week then I am finally freed! *Started Cheering and getting weird looks from the Meiji High's Cheerleaders and Misao. Oops… Never mind anyway, here is another short chapter 4.  
  
Beta-readers corner.  
  
I would like to thank Lamkyjune and Macy for their supports, thank you so much, it means so much to me…Please do continue to support.  
  
… Thoughts  
  
"…" Conversation  
  
The match was still in the first half; the score 18-10 in favour of Meiji but Hiko thinks it not good enough. "Coach Hiko, do you think there is something wrong with Aoshi?" asked a concerned Misao as she stared at the cool player to the intense face of Hiko. "There is? Why?" Hiko began taking a closer look at Aoshi who was dribbling the ball in between his long legs. "You see I think he is acting colder than ever." "Maybe because of that guy." Hiko pointed at Rukawa "No.11" Misao followed his finger and looked at Rukawa who was thinking of ways to steal the ball away from Aoshi. Now that coach had mentioned it… Misao thought about how Aoshi went extreme cold whenever Rukawa managed to steal the ball from any of his players.  
  
Aoshi took a jump shot "its Aoshi!" went his Aoshi's fan Club. "What a high ball!" from the opposite bench as the ball went up in a high arc, nicely into the hoop in silent. Even Hiko was shocked on how high the ball went up into the air before it went into the hoop that he stood up and clapped his hands "That-that was good!" Misao too, was clapping along and shouted "Great one, Aoshi!" Aoshi looked at them and bowed in a playful way as the other members came and hugged him. Rukawa now with ball, was dribbling away D'ahou trying to break away from Aoshi and in the background, their team-mates just simply watched the two aces. F***! What a good block he have! Baka Shinomori! Miyagi tiredly thought to himself as he watched the emotionless faces of both players and Rukawa trying hard to get pass him. Don't he ever passed the ball to his team-mate? Aoshi silently thought to himself. "Aoshi, Good! The blocking is good!" commented Hajime before a thought or wish came to his mind I wished I had a lollipop.   
  
Only one way… Rukawa tossed the ball into the air, Aoshi didn't fell for the trick in which Rukawa hoped that Aoshi would jumped and swatted the ball down but Aoshi braced himself. Rukawa caught the ball Damn it "Aoshi, just beat the crap out of him!" Complained Hajime while busy screen-outing Akagi. "Is that going to be that easy?" with that from Rukawa, he went past Aoshi. Hajime was shocked. "What-what a fast movement!" commented the wide-eye Misao. Hajime went after Rukawa in a moment of a lay-up. Unfortunately he accidentally touched the ball and the ball went in despite of what he did. Aoshi, for the first time was wide- eye. Rukawa just smirked at him, the moment his tip of his shoes touched the ground. The referee put up his fist and said "Ball count, One Slow".  
  
"Man, that Rukawa guy managed to get past Aoshi!" grumbled Enishi to Yahiko "Is he really that great?" asked Yahiko. "No idea." Aoshi just wiped his sweat off his jersey with a soft "Baka" coming from him. The penalty shot went in much to the dismay of Meiji and Sakuragi (he hates it whenever Rukawa scores) The score now was 20-14. "They are catching up soon." Sanosuke patted Aoshi's back and walked away tightening his red bandana.  
  
After two minutes, Sanosuke did a slam-dunk bringing up the score. He stood under the hoop, clasped his hands together like a president making a speech and said "I would like to dedicate this dunk to the great dunker on Earth, Michael Jordan." It was a ritual of Sanosuke to dedicate his dunks to someone whenever he dunked. Some found this crazy and stupid like the Shohoku No. 14 Mitsui. Meanwhile at the bench, Hiko tapped Misao on the shoulder and asked "How many times did that baka foul?" Misao checked the clipboard and said "Hmm…Three…" Aoshi's well-trained ears heard this and walked up to Sanosuke and said "Three fouls is not little, be careful. Don't foul again." It seemed that for most of the matches, Sanosuke never lasted a whole games as he was always fouling and getting kicked out of the game, it would be miracle if he managed to last a game.  
  
Rukawa faced Aoshi and said "one-on-one" Aoshi nodded, Soujirou passed the ball to him and their one-on-one started. Aoshi dribbled the ball slowly, changing the pace each time, finally he dribbled the ball with two hands, getting Rukawa confused each time the ball touched the ground. Seeing this to his advantage, he quickly went passed Rukawa with a little fake 'Ha' from his lips. Rukawa realized that Aoshi went past him and quickly went after him, blocking Aoshi together with Sakuragi. Aoshi smirked, now standing at the half court, he faked a passed to Kenshin. Rukawa and Sakuragi following the ball movement. "Too Bad, got you guys!" With that he jumped and shot the ball into the air, leaving no time for anybody to defend him. The whole of the court watched in silent, "It would never made it in" commented Sakuragi, the ball flew through the air in graceful and nice arc into the hoop. Everyone cheered, the score now 25-14. The buzz went off, signaling the end of the first half.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Ah…wat do you think? About Hajime wanting a lollipop's idea came to me when I was re-reading thorough the manga series and noticed that Hajime always had a cigarette in his mouth since he now schooling and unable to smoke properly and peacefully. Why not replace it with a lollipop since it is so much healthier so now in this fic, Hajime is addicted to lollipop. Second-half in the next chapter, who gonna win?? 


	8. Stormz

Meiji High Chapter 5- Second-Half  
  
Author's Notes- Greeting!! Another Chapter during the examz period, I wrote this during my Mother Tongue Paper as I had about half an hour to spare, anyway here is a fic written under a stressful mode…hope u enjoy and review it…Speaking of review…Thanks to Aeris for reviewing and yeah…Shoyo and Kainan would be up but the problem is that I am not really familiar with the characters so could you like you noe, email me at obey_moi@hotmail.com Thanks  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
The score during the first half was 25-14 in favour of Meiji. Now they were 15:30 into the second half. The play was intensed, nobody was smiling oops- nobody except Soujirou. Soujirou went past Rukawa and took the ball from his hand, leaving it empty. Miyagi went after Soujirou but not fast enough to catch up before Soujirou jump up into the air to do a lay-up but change his mind and gave the ball to the shooting guard Kenshin who did a powerful and swift three-pointer. The score now 28-14. Sanosuke give a smack to both of them before bellowing "Beat them to shit! And I will be the one to do it! "  
  
True to his words, in the next 10 minutes, he was catching all the rebounds and scoring them, bring the score to 42-14. Sanosuke yawned and said "Hey Coach, how did I do?" "Great, Sanosuke. You can take a break now, Enishi take over his place." "Member Change." Sanosuke change with Enishi "Don't let me down, Enishi-boy" "Yeah, Rooster-head." Enishi went on court with his sunglasses on. Everyone knew that Enishi always played with his shades on for don't know what reason but he would definitely whacked the person to death be it the coach or referee if he had take off his shades. That is why his name on court is ' Shades'.  
  
Shohoku wasn't giving up at all, Sakuragi was pissed off and insulted Enishi "Blind-bat, are you sure you can catch rebound with that shades on?" Enishi nodded his head and caught the rebound, passing it over to Soujirou "Does that prove it?" Rukawa wasn't giving up easily and was heavily marking Aoshi who just simply sighed, himself, knowing that it was useless as no one would actually passed him the ball during the second-half. His job was already done during the first half but they were to pass it to him during the second half if the score was even.  
  
Hajime took a lollipop (Coca-Cola) from the outstretch hand of Misao and went back playing, dribbling the ball in front of Akagi. Akagi quickly tapped on the ball causing it to jerk away from the hand of Hajime. Akagi quickly catch the ball, throwing it high to Sakuragi who did an air-dunk. " Ore wan Tensei!" The redheaded bellowed out the moment he touched the ground and was singing it during the game until Hajime was so pissed off that he sacrificed his lollipop and stuffed into the wide-open mouth of the 'Tensei'. Everyone on court thanked him for his action including the players from Shohoku.  
  
Game went on with Sakuragi licking on the 'free' lollipop, Hajime cursing him, Soujirou stealing, Kenshin scoring, Aoshi doing nothing but heavily marking Rukawa and Enishi breaking his beloved shades from one of smack down as Sakuragi smacked down the ball during one of the rebounds onto his face, breaking the shades. Akagi doing gorilla dunks, Rukawa doing various scoring, Mitsui's three pointers and Miyagi stealing away and fighting against Soujirou. Until the end of the game, Meiji still won against them 85-74. The players shake hands with each other before going into the changing room where they rest from the tough game against each other.  
  
-Meiji's changing room-  
  
Misao knocked on the door before entering; all the boys were in the shower. She shouted over the horrible singing (Sanosuke and Enishi) " Great Work Guys! You won!" Unfortunately no one could hear her and as she was about to turn and leave, Aoshi came out of the shower with a towel around his lower part and a towel on his head, his hair was wet and messy and water was dripping onto his well-built body which of course, Misao blushed at. Aoshi stop drying his head and look up (he was looking down), his eye-widen before saying "Misao, do you mind? This is a guy changing room and we need our privacy. " Misao was red-faced " I am so sorry!" Before she could make her getaway, Sanosuke popped out of the shower "Ahh!! Misao, get lost!" Misao covered her eyes and came out on muttering 'sorry' until she was out of the changing room. She sighed deeply and patted Kagami's head as it was waiting for its owner. "Be a good dog and wait here." Kagami barked a 'yes' as it watched Misao walked away.  
  
Unknown to the both players in the building, there was a big lightning storm outside. Misao looked out at the white streaks of dragons flying across the dark skies with roar of thunder from them. "Oh dear, how are the Shohoku players going to go back?" She thought to herself aloud "They could always stay overnight at our place." Came a monotone reply, She looked up to see Aoshi staring at the storm " I will go and tell them that." She quickly run toward the Shohoku's changing room and knocked on the door, the manager of the opposing team answer "Oh it you, Misao" Misao bowed and said "I afraid you guys have to stay over at our hostel tonight." Ayako looked at her with a worried looked before inviting her into the changing room, she looked around the changing room- Sakuragi was sitting on the bench with a towel over his head next to him was Rukawa sitting cross-legged and listening to some rock songs at full blast. Miyagi and Mitsui was sitting on the opposite bench drinking H2O. Akagi was chatting with Kogure. Ayako clapped her hand to get their attention and the players except Rukawa looked at both the female managers. Ayako took her paper fan of doom and brought it down on Rukawa. Rukawa immediately took off his headphones and looked at them. Misao cleared her throat and in loud and clear she said "I afraid you guys have to stay at our hostel tonight as the storm out there is very bad which we are sure that you guys have difficulties going back home." Akagi nodded at Ayako before saying "Thank you for your offer, we would gladly accept it." Misao smiled brightly " Great! Then meet back in the lobby in 5 minutes time." She turned and left.  
  
Five minutes later, both players from each school had gathered at the lobby. Misao had her clipboard out and Aoshi stood beside her. "Now here is the sleeping arrangement- Hajime with Akagi, Aoshi with Rukawa, Sanosuke with Sakuragi, Soujirou with Miyagi, Kenshin with Mitsui, Enishi and Kogure, Me and Ayako. Please no nonsense and complaints from you guys." Sanosuke looked as if he wanted to complaint but changed his mind for he knew what he going to get if he protested and complaint. Misao led them out of the lobby down the shelter pathway and into the hostel. "Okay then, please led your guest to your room or you can leave them in the lobby if you want to tidy up your place." Misao and Ayako giggled as they watched most of the guys – Hajime, Sanosuke and Enishi rushing up the stairs to their rooms with an "Oh Shit!" from each of them. Meanwhile Aoshi, Soujirou and Kenshin the neat freaks led their guest to their room. "Someone is missing…Hey did anyone see Yahiko?" "Oh he left before the match ended, think he went out with Tsubame." Came the reply from Kenshin. "Okay thanks…Come Ayako let's head up to my room. Please don't blame if you find it a bit messy." Ayako shook her head, together they went up the stairs after the guys.  
  
TBC  
  
How would they survive the night???……In the next chapter coming to your computer screen…. 


	9. A Stormy night

Meiji High  
  
Author's note: Ahh...Sorry for the extreme long update. I had a writer block with quite a couple of story and I didn't know what to write...So anyway here the chapter you have been waiting for !! Thanks to Kamimura Kaoru for all the encouragement!!  
  
-Aoshi-  
  
Rukawa looked around the little apartment which was surprising neat. He was now standing in the living room which consisted of a TV and Hi Fi set including a Playstation, a black leather couch and a tea-set beside the balcony. On the left side of the room which was attached to a little study- corner which was furnished with three shelves full of books, a study table which had neatly-stacked of paper on it. In the back of the apartment was two doors leading to a bathroom and a room. Aoshi emerged out of the second door which led to his room, wearing a sheeveless blue Nike shirt and a black three quarter pants. "Do you drink green tea?" asked Aoshi as he walked over to the tea-set, picking up the kettle. "Hai" Rukawa replied as he comfortably settled down on the leather couch "I going down to make us tea so in the mean time just make yourself comfortable." With that, Aoshi left Rukawa to switch on the TV set.  
  
-Sanosuke-  
  
Sakuragi waited outside the door which was painted white and had the word 'Aku' in black on it. "Che- What is taking the rooster-head so long?" Sakuragi grumbled quietly as he squat on the ground. Finally the Power Forward poke his head out . "Oi, you can come in now and please don't make yourself at a home." Sakuragi shouted "What do you mean that the Tensei cannot make himself at home? What kind of host are you?" Sanosuke sighed and said "Just come in!" Sakuragi grabbed his duffel bag and stood up, entering the once-messy apartment. "So what do you think?" asked Sanosuke as he looked around the apartment in which he had cleaned in less than a hour. Sakuragi dumped his duffel bag on the ground, something interesting had caught his eyes and he walked toward the book shelf located in study corner. Sanosuke noticed what had caught Sakurai and just run forward, blocking Sakuragi away from the shelf. "NO! You can't see these!" Sakuragi pushed him away "Get lost! Please treat your guest better!" Sanosuke pulled Sakuragi away but the moment Sakuragi was out of his arms, he run forward and Sanosuke grabbed him back. They kept doing this until Sakuragi punched Sanosuke hard in the face and finally ge managed to take a magazine from the shelf. "Oh no..." escaped from the lips of Sanosuke. "Ah Ha! The Rooster-head cannot cheat the Tensei! For Tensei know that you have a porn collection! Sakuragi held out the magazine of a nude woman covered by a single thin white sheet. Sanosuke's knees gave way and soon he was kneeing down. "Ahh~~!! I am ruined!!" Sakuragi put back the magazine and squat down beside Sanosuke "Hey, don't worry! We are all guys, there is nothing to be ashamed of." Sanosuke looked into the golden-brown eyes "Really?" "Yeah, but the way, you got any porn VCD?" Sanosuke fell animely sideway.  
  
-Hajime-  
  
Hajime and Akagi were sitting down opposite each other, both expressions were serious and not a smile on their face, deep in concretation. Golden eyes staring into brown ones. It was quiet, too quiet that you could hearr the clock ticking away and hot steam vapourising from both coffees. The air surrounding the room was frightening and stiff like the air during the Bakumatsu. Kill or be killed. Finally a smile creeped up the face of the Vice-Captain of Meiji, with the movement of his hand, the piece on the chessboard moved and finally the air of the Bakumatsu disappeared and the air of the peaceful Christian era came back as Hajime cheerfully shouted "Checkmate!" "Ah! I lost! This can't be happening!" Akagi's both hands slapped his face. A cold laugh from the descendant of the Mibu Wolf filled the air.  
  
-Soujirou-  
  
Soujirou and Miyagi were sitting together on the couch, in front of the TV set, laughing their head off as they watched 'Mr Bean' when the door bell rung. "Coming!" Soujirou frowned as he got up to see who was visting in the middle of his favourite program and at this time of the night. It turned out to be " Ayako! What are you doing here? Where is Misao?" "Oh, she is in the kitchen getting all of us some drinks and snacks." "All of us?" "Yes, she said that we all could watch a movie here as the saying goes 'the more the merrier'" Soujirou smiled and said " You both are so correct, come on in! We are watching 'Mr Bean' at the moment. " Ayako came in to see Miyagi laughing his head off then suddenly stopped when he saw her staring at him. "Ayako!*blush*blush" Soujirou noticed the redness of Miyagi's face and smiled "Ayako and Misao would be joining us!" At the mention of Misao's name, she came through the open door that was left open for her to enter, carrying a basket of various potato chips, 1.5l bottle of Coke and 4 glasses. " Here are the drinks and snacks and what a nice weather to watch a horror movie!" All of them agreed and soon they were sitting down, munching and drinking while watching the 'Ring'.  
  
-Kenshin-  
  
Mitsui sat up and yawned I must have fallen asleep the moment i came in here. He found that he was lying on a sofa bed, with a blue blanket to keep him warm. He got off the sofa bad, his eyes scanning the dark room. His fingers found the switch and switched it on, lighting up the room immediately "Himura! Kenshin!" called out Mitsui as he knocked on the door that had a sign saying "Room Sweet Room" Hearing no reply, Mitsui gave up, thinking that Kenshin had already dozen off. Feeling his throat dry, Mitsui wandered out of the apartment, down the stairs, past the lobby, past the meeting room and store and about to past the laundry room when he heard some brushing from within the room. Mitsui thought Who would so crazy enough to be doing the laundry at this time? Giving him no other thoughts, he turned the knob "Oro?" greeted his appearance. Kenshin was doing the traditional way of doing the laundry "Oro? Mitsui, what are you doing here?" "Himura, what are you doing?" asked Mitsui, his eyes were as wide as flying saucer. "Oro. Doing the laundry. What about you?" "Laundry? Where are the machines and the dryer? I was on my way to the kitchen to get a drink." Mitsui's eyes scanning the room which was small and had two machines and a dryer at the corner of the room. The traditional laundry tub was in the middle. "I don't trust those things and the kitchen is down ahead." Kenshin pointed down the way. Feeling not thirsty anymore on his new discovery, Mitsui squat down and watch Kenshin do the laundry.  
  
-Enishi-  
  
"This is my sister at the beach. My sister and me. My sister sitting on the pouch." Enishi was giving Kogure a free tour of his whole apartment filled with pictures and poster of his sister, Tomoe who was a famous Japanese Actress. Kogure's neck was aching so much of nodding his head to every picture. Finally after the 1 999 998 pictures, it was over. "There, that's all!" All of my precious collections of pictures of my older sister! Actually i got more but i changed my mind." Kogure sighed in relief but heaven wasn't helping him as Enishi continued "As I thought that we would watch videos on her, personally filmed by me! I have at least a million of those!" Kogure collapsed to the couch as Enishi run back into his room.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
What da ya think?? Please review! Thanks!! 


End file.
